Princess Anna of Arendelle frozen
Feature films Frozen Frozen 2 (upcoming) Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (upcoming) Short films Frozen Fever The Art of Keeping Cool Olaf's Frozen Adventure Television programs It's a Small World: The Animated Series (cameo) Once Upon a Time LEGO Frozen Northern Lights Video games Frozen: Olaf's Quest Frozen Free Fall Disney INFINITY series Hidden Worlds Disney Magical World 2 Disney Tsum Tsum Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Enchanted Tales Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magical Dice Park attractions World of Color Disney Dreams! Celebrate the Magic Festival of Fantasy Parade Princess Fairytale Hall Mickey's Soundsational Parade Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade A Christmas Fantasy Parade A Frozen Holiday Wish Paint the Night Parade Fantasmic! Frozen Ever After Mickey and the Wondrous Book Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire Frozen: Live at the Hyperion Mickey's Storybook Express Golden Fairytale Fanfare Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light Once Upon a Time Happily Ever After Portrayed by Elizabeth Lail (Once Upon a Time) Patti Murin (musical; debut)1 Animators Becky Bresee Mark Henn Daniel Peixe Randy Haycock Andrew Chesworth Voice Kristen Bell Livvy Stubenrauch (child; speaking) Katie Lopez (child; singing) Agatha Lee Monn (9 years old; singing) Performance model Becky Bresee Designer Brittney Lee Bill Schwab Jin Kim Claire Keane Chad Stubblefield Minkyu Lee Scott Watanabe Inspiration Gerda from the fairy tale The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen VOICES OF Anna Incarnations On BTVA: 4 ALL MOVIES (1) GAMES (1) SHORTS (1) MOVIES Frozen (2013) Anna Anna Kristen Bell Kristen Bell Non-English Actors Sayaka Kanda Romina Marroquin Payro Einat Azulay Anna (Young) Anna (Young) Livvy Stubenrauch Livvy Stubenrauch Non-English Actors Natsuki Inaba VIDEO GAMES Disney Infinity (2013) Anna Anna Kristen Bell Kristen Bell Non-English Actors Romina Marroquin Payro Belen Rodriguez SHORTS Frozen Fever Anna Anna Kristen Bell Kristen Bell Non-English Actors MOVIES The Snow Queen 2: Magic of the Ice Mirror (2015) Snow Queen Snow Queen Cindy Robinson Cindy Robinson Frozen (2013) Elsa Elsa Idina Menzel Idina Menzel Non-English Actors Takako Matsu Ana Esther Alborg Dina Kuerten Katarzyna Laska Lidia Sadowa Mona Mor Elsa (Young) Elsa (Young) Eva Bella Eva Bella Non-English Actors Rio Sasaki Elsa (Teen) Elsa (Teen) Spencer Ganus Spencer Ganus Non-English Actors Andrea Arruti The Snow Queen (2012) (2013) Snow Queen Snow Queen Cindy Robinson Cindy Robinson The Snow Queen's Revenge (1996) The Snow Queen The Snow Queen Julia McKenzie Julia McKenzie The Snow Queen (1995) The Snow Queen The Snow Queen Helen Mirren Helen Mirren The Snow Queen (1957) (1957) The Snow Queen The Snow Queen Kathleen Turner Kathleen Turner Louise Arthur Louise Arthur VIDEO GAMES Disney Infinity (2013) Elsa Elsa Idina Menzel Idina Menzel SHORTS Frozen Fever Elsa Elsa Idina Menzel Idina Menzel Non-English Actors Takako Matsu Mona Mor VOICE OF Elsa Idina Menzel Idina Menzel Takako Matsu Takako Matsu Mona Mor Mona Mor Category:Frozen Category:Wreck it ralph Category:Small world Category:Once upon a time Category:Leg Category:Infinty Category:Hidden world Category:Mickey mouse Category:Fantasmic! Category:Golden Fairytale Fanfare Category:Ignite the Dream: Category:Happily Ever After Category:Elizabeth lail Category:Patti murin Category:Becky bresee Category:Mark henn Category:Daniel piexe Category:Randy haycock Category:Andrew chesworth Category:Kristen bell Category:Livy stubenrauch Category:Katie lopez Category:Agatha lee monn Category:Britney lee Category:Bill schwab Category:Jim keane Category:Chad stubblefield Category:Minkyu lee Category:Scott watanabe Category:Hans christian anderson Category:Belen Rodriguez Category:Romina Marroquin Payro Category:Einat Azulay Category:Sayaka Kanda Category:Cindy robinson Category:Snow queen Category:Idina menzel Category:Takako Matsu Category:Ana Esther Alborg Category:Dina Kuerten Category:Katarzyna Laska Category:Lidia Sadowa Category:Mona Mor Category:Eva bella Category:Rio sasaki Category:Spencer ganus Category:Andrea Arruti Category:Julia McKenzie Category:Helen Mirren Category:Kathleen Turner Category:Louise Arthur Category:Mediamass Category:Kevin michael richardson Category:Kevin Category:Every kevin Category:And everything else Category:Everything with a Category:Everything you like Category:Jada stevens Category:Batman Category:Aimee Scribner and bazillion others Category:Bazillion Category:Bazillion billion foods Category:Bewitched and billion others Category:Billion Category:Scooby doo Category:Beauty and beast Category:Ghostbusters Category:Tara strong